


Turn Your Back On Mother Nature

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Dirty Talk, Escape, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Running Away, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was sweet and innocent, she didn't have to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Back On Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "escape" at [Femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html). Title from Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde.

Tyene closed her eyes, leaning against the door. She hated going against her family, her mother but there was something so sweet and innocent about this girl. She didn’t need to die. Not when Tyene was certain she could snare her.

Swallowing her guilt, she slipped through the door into Myrcella’s bedchamber, the only sound the rustle of her dress on the floor like a snake passing through long grass. She climbed into her bed, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck to wake her.

Myrcella startled, of course but Tyene soothed her with soft words and gentle touches.

“What are you doing in my room?” the girl finally asked, a question Tyene couldn’t shush away.

“We are going to run away,” Tyene answered honestly, grinning into her skin, teeth bared against any silly notion of refusal. “Tonight.”

“But Tristane-” Myrcella started but stopped with a gasp when Tyene’s teeth nipped at the back of her neck.

“Your prince?” Tyene asked with a laugh, biting down harder as she slipped her hand over Myrcella’s hip, teasing the curls above her cunt. “I can be your prince... if you want. Kiss you and fuck you, taste your sweet cunt and tell you how wet you make me. Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Myrcella breathed, pushing her hips back into Tyene’s.

“And if I do, will you escape this place with me?” Tyene asked, kissing the bite mark.

“Yes,” Myrcella whispered again, crying out louder as Tyene kept her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
